The Courage to Live
by KuMo-No-HiMe-24
Summary: Having no idea of Colonnello's plan... When a sudden incident after Representative Battle gives her a clue?


**Okay time check. 11:00 pm… Hahahaha.. Please be noted of the spoilers of … I don't know what episode is that but it's kinda… When Lal had a flashback when their bodies turned to a babies… And some spoilers and inspiration from the manga Chapter 379 I think. Okay guys sorry for those errors. That's why I used spell check. Hahaha. **

**Onto the story! **

The Courage to Live

"And for what reason are you going to join the Representative Battle?" Iemitsu asked, shocking Colonnello.

"The reason is what I'm going to say to you, kora." Iemitsu raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I was going to join the battle because… Lal needs her curse to be lifted. She can't join the battle in her situation. So maybe, I'm going to do it for her, kora." Colonnello explained while cleaning his gun. Iemitsu's eyes widen. "Iemitsu… Will you… Keep it as a secret, kora?" Colonnello favoured. Iemitsu just nodded. "Do you… Love Lal?" Iemitsu asked. Colonnello's eyes widened and he remembered something from the past.

=Flashback=

"Lal…" Colonnello called. "What?" Lal asked, raising her eyebrow in annoyance "When… When will we see each other again, kora?" Colonnello asked. Because, in his heart, he was desperate to see Lal again. "Maybe we couldn't see again, So farewell." And Lal left without a word.

=Timeskip; Calling of the Original Seven=

"…How long are you intending on following us?" Reborn said and readying his gun as the other people turned around and Lal was just shocked at who she saw…

"Tche. You've found out."

"Colonnello!" Lal's eyes widened "What are you doing here?" Lal asked. "To go in a place of you, kora." After hearing this, Lal's eyes widened again.

=Later=

"I don't know when we will see each other again. I know we are part of the mafia as babies… But, I might wonder when we will see each other again, kora." Colonnello suddenly uttered to himself. Then, he suddenly heard a sob. A sob of Lal cying. "Lal. Are you crying, kora?" Colonnello asked. Lal stared at him at a brief moment and snapped. "Who would cry in this situation?" Lal shouted half-heartedly and looked away. Colonnello smiled in front of her and mumbled "Don't worry, If I find a way to bring you back, I will. And I won't let you suffer in your incompleted curse. I promise that, kora."

=End of Flashback=

"Yes, I do." He answered seriously. Iemtisu just smirked. "Then if you really love her, you'll do everything, right?" Iemitsu asked. "Of course, kora! But, Iemitsu…" Colonnello turned serious and Iemitsu stayed silent. "Please don't tell this to Lal, okay, kora?" And Iemitsu nodded.

=Timeskip; One Week before Representative Battle=

"Can you join the battle, Lal?" Iemitsu asked. Lal just showed a sad face and bowed her head down " I can't… My pacifier… Is ruined." A moment of silence, later on…

"Why won't you let me join, kora!"

"I knew you would be comin'. Heh." Iemitsu said to himself and smirked.

"C-Colonnello…" Lal mumbled.

"I'll join the battle." Colonnello said while looking at Lal and smirked.

=Lal's POV=

Colonnello is joining the battle? Did he plan this? I knew he planned this because he knew what's my place now. But… I suddenly remembered something…

=Flashback=

I heard something. I knew he said it. "When?" I asked. "When what, kora?" He just smiled gently. "Nothing." A moment of silence. Then… "Lal." He called. "What?" I looked at him but his back was facing me. "I'll look forward to when we will meet again, kora." Then he left.

=End of Flashback=

Now I get it… Colonnello… Why… You…

=Normal POV; Timeskip; Representative Battle=

"Iemitsu!"

"No way… Your boss watch…" Colonnello said. Not believing he failed again.

"I'm sorry… I crushed your future, you two…" Iemitsu said in a weak state.

"Iemitsu! It's a secret, kora!"

"Colonnello was planning to lift his curse for you, Lal… If only we won the battle…" Iemitsu finally said, ignoring Colonnello.

"Colonnello…" Lal said "I knew it all along…" Lal said to herself and started to draw tears and clenched her fists. "I would have done the same for Colonnello… But I can't…"

=Lal's POV=

I remembered the time that we become babies. You said it yourself that you're the one who'll find solution to all these and to my incomplete curse. But you failed. You know, at first I didn't accept my own body and said to myself that I'd rather die than living with a small figure. But I didn't. You're the reason why… You're the reason why I lived… That's why… I have this courage… I have this courage to live…

=Normal POV; Timeskip; After Representative Battle=

"U-Um… Colonnello…"

"I know, I know, kora."

"No… Please let me talk to you for a while…"

"About what, kora?"

"You really planned to join the battle, do you?" Lal asked. Determined to hear the answer.

"You know, you need to answer your questions by yourself… But now, I'll give you a clue, kora." Then a sudden action was made.

Colonnello kissed Lal on the cheek. After that, he called Falco and he said to Lal "Until we meet again, Lal Mirch…"

**Phew! That was tiring! My bones are arching up in pain! Timecheck: 12:10 am… 1 hour and 10 minutes… I'm too lazy to put a spell check.. So please be sorry for all the error… And please review… And disclaimer alert… We all know that ColoLal is Cannon but they are deniers… Hahahaha… If I am to own Khr I would make character song for Colonnello and a duet for them two and another volume of Dai 2 Dan : Dai 2 Dan (Colonnello/Lal) Okay… Good mornight minna…**

**-aleco **


End file.
